Strange New Kind of Demon
by Banshee63
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas have traveled to Japan in search of a Jewel that holds tremendous power but, instead find a strange girl that doesn't give them a right kind of feeling. where will it lead them and will they find the jewel they're looking for?
1. Chapter 1

Dean looked over at the angle sitting next to him then to the other side at his brother. He wondered why Cas had brought him to Japan and why they where sitting in some strangers house eating food he didn't like all that much. He would much rather stick to burgers and pie. Cas had mentioned some stupid jewel that his angle buddies wanted to destroy but he didn't know really what it did but it had great power. He picked up a piece of sushi from his plate with a pair of plastic chop sticks. He hated using these damn things and thought back to the time Sammy made him learn because "It was a good thing to learn about new cultures and be opened minded." but he thought it was a big load of crap and never thought he would use it and was now glad that he had or he would be extremely screwed. The old man sitting across from him put down his chop sticks and spoke joyfully.

"Oh it's so nice for you people wanting to do a report on out shrine. Kagome will be so pleased to hear." He said looking at Cas with a smile. Sam nodded and set his utensils down and went to talk knowing Cas wouldn't fare to well.

"Where is she I would like to ask her how she likes living on history like this." he said looking at the people at the table. The small boy at the end of the table spoke up.

"She's with Inuyasha." he answered looking at Sam happily. "She spends more time with him than us which is fine with me because she's moody." Dean chuckled.

"Sounds like Sam." Sam gave him a dirty look and chuckled at the family. They sat in silence for a minute when they heard a door shut and a female voice echo through the house.

"I'm home! Sorry I'm late I-" she walked in stopping mid sentence when seeing the two Americans and angle disguised as an American eating dinner with her family. She took a step back putting a had to her mouth in confusion.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Who is this?" her mother smiled at her.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester and there friend Castile. They traveled all this way from America to do a report on our shrine." Dean up until now hadn't realized how far fetched their story sounded. She nodded "It's very nice to meet you all." she bowed and sat down and began to eat. After a few minutes dean decided it was a good tome to ask.

"So your brother was tellin' us about your boyfriend Inuyashu" he tried to remember the name but to him not meaning to sound racist but all the names sounded the same. She shot a distasteful look at her brother than laughed a fake laugh.

"It's Inuyasha and he his certainly not my boyfriend. I just am his...friend." Dean nodded and went back to his food. They finished dinner and let their company's home and was to come back the next day for interviews. They where in there car that wasn't the Impala and began to drive to there motel.

"We need to follow her." Cas announced with a matter of fact tone. "She's hiding something." Dean looked back at him.

"Isn't every teenager? I know I did." Dean chuckled.

"You hid girls from dad." Dean gave him a look.

"And you hid text books." he came back at him.

"She isn't normal." Cas preceded. Dean sighed "Okay we'll follow her tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, Dean, and Cas watched from behind one of the buildings and waited for the teenage girl to come out. The plan was that Dean and Sam where to follow her and Cas was to stay behind and ask the family predetermined questions written by Sam. The girl walked out of the house with a large yellow back back on her back. She looked around and darted for one of the buildings. Sam and Dean looked at each other and ran after her with distance between them. They got to the building and opened the door and as they did they saw the girl jump into the well that was in the middle of the building.

"Hey!" Sam yelled running towards the well and looking into it. He saw nothing and in a split second decided to jump in. Dean saw this and screamed after him. "Sammy !" he jumped in after him and expected a hard landing and instead got soft unkempt grass..

"What the hell...Sammy! Where are you?" he yelled sitting up and looking around panicked.

"Over here Dean I'm fine." He stood up and ran over to him quick. He helped him to his feet then smacked him upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for!" he demanded rubbing his head where he was struck.

"Why would you jump into a well when you don't know what's at the bottom?"

"I don't know the girl fell in and I thought she might need help and when I looked she was gone so I... jumped in I guess I didn't really think it through."

"No you didn't. Where is she any way? And where are we?" Dean asked looking around and finding a group of five people just kind of staring at them. The girl they where following was there along with another girl that looked about her age dressed in some kind of warriors outfit. There was a monk and two dog looking things standing next to him. One of the dog human things stepped forward. He had long silver hair that hung down past his back. He was wearing a red jumpsuit thing and had beads around his neck. He had his hand on a sheath and had a unpleasant look on his face.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled at Dean. Dean put his hand on his gun and gave the dog a glare.

"I should be asking you the same question." he snarled. The dog looked angry now.

"I asked you first."

"Well I ain't gonna answer." The dog stepped forward pulling out his sword. It grew five times bigger with a glow.

"Why i outta slit you in half!" he screamed. In shock and instinct Dean whipped out his gun and aimed it at the dogs head.

"Not before I put a bullet in your brain." he yelled back. The Dog got a confused look on his face and looked at the gun. He acted like he had never seen one before. Sam grabbed Deans shoulder and pulled him back. He didn't lower his weapon though.

"We need to think our options through here. We don't know here we are and he just pulled out a magical sword. So lets calm down." The girl ran up and pulled the dog back and yelled at him.

"No I will not put my sword down. He's a useless human with a bad attitude!" Dean was furious.

"And your just a mangy mutt!" he screamed back. The dog went to lunge for him "Sit boy." The girl demanded and the dog's face planted into the ground with a thud and a yipe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So hey guys, I didn't even think about putting an authors note in before, so here one is now. In this chapter it really goes into Sam and Dean's side. It's more into season 9 of supernatural, like right after purgatory. It explains it more in the chapter. But I really hope you enjoy and if you have any comments, questions, or advice for me let me know. I love reviews. So thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean's jaws dropped simultaneously as the dog plunged into the earth. He groaned and sat up angrily.<p>

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled looking up at the girl. She folded her arms.

"Because, you shouldn't go around threatening people like that. They could need our help." The dog shot up and looked the girl in the eyes.

"Well I'm not a charity." The girl threw her arms down by her side.

"Well maybe you should try being one sometimes because it might make you more likeable!"

"I don't want to be liked, unlike you!" Dean lowered his gun and looked over at Sam.

"They so have a thing for each other." Sam looked at him with a serious face and nodded. The dog's ears turned towards them and he flipped around.

"I don't have a thing for her!" he screamed and the girl blushed and looked at him, she noticed that he was blushing and blushed more. They wouldn't make straight eye contact for a long time and dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you don't have a thing for her." They both got instantly more red.

"I don't! She's too bossy." he said turning his back towards her. She huffed.

"Yeah well you're irritating and self indulged." and she did as he had done. The dog gasped and went to turn when the monk stepped in between them.

"Okay you to love birds let's think about the task at hand. How did they get through the well?" the monk asked walking towards Dean and Sam. The other two blushed for a minute more then got focused.

"I thought that only Kagome and Inuyasha could only go through the well." the warrior looking girl said stepping forward with her little two tailed cat behind her. The monk leaned in closer to Dean and Sam inspecting them carefully.

"I had thought so too but now I'm not so sure." he said standing up straight an putting his hand on his chin in thought.

"All I know is that where here and we are looking for something." Dean said. They all looked at him strangely.

"What are you looking for?" the monk asked.

"A bunch of jewel shard that where once part of a powerful, sacred jewel." Sam responded. The group looked at each other cautiously. The monk proceeded.

"Do you know what they look like?" He asked. Dean shrugged. "What do you need them for?"

"We need to gather them all up so we can destroy them." Sam said putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The dog stepped up angrily.

"You ain't getting one shard while I'm around." he snarled.

"And you're gonna what, bark me to death?" dean mocked.

"Yeah I'm gonna do more than bark." he threaten.

"Bring it on." Dean said throwing his hands up. The dog stepped forward and the monk put is arm out in front stopping him from walking. The dog looked at it and gave the monk a dirty look.

"Why do you want to destroy it if you don't know what it looks like?" the monk said ignoring the look coming from the dog.

"It's a long story." Sam said thinking of the angel back in the present time asking questions to unsuspecting family.

"Well you can come back to the village with us and you can explain your story there." the warrior girl offered.

"That's a good idea." Kagome said with an excited nod.

"No!" both Dean and Inuyasha said. Dean pulled Sam away from the group and Inuyasha walked over to his group.

"This isn't a good idea." they both said in unison from different sides of the small meadow.

"We shouldn't go, we would be walking into the territory o the enemy. And the dog guy is a dick." Dean said. Sam looked over at the group.

"Yeah...but we might find some shards of the jewel or figure out something useful from this." Sam said thinking about going to the village. Dean shook his head.

"No Sam I'm not taking you there." he refused.

"Dean we have to try something. We need to maybe trust these people. After all the girl from home hangs out with them so it can't be they bad."

"Trust? We can't trust them." he said in a matter of fact voice.

"Why not Dean? You trusted that vampire in purgatory." Sam said losing all cool he had before. Dean gave a dirty look.

"You know that was different, I had no other choice." he argued through his teeth.

"And we have no other choice either. We have too." Sam was still mad at Dean for not telling him about Benny. He didn't like the thought of Benny and how he was still alive. But he felt bad for bringing it up because he knew it was still a touchy subject, especially now that Cas was back and they where trying to get back into the swing of things with this job. Dean shook his head.

"Fine." He stormed over to where he was standing before. Sam sighed and walked over slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it's so short I have been very busy. Oh what a busy life I have. Well sorry it's short again busy but the next chapter will come very soon. Um...that's about all comment and yeah. Byes! :)**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his head away from the group. "Nuh uh, no way is those guys coming back to the village." he protested. Miroku put his hand on his chin in thought.<p>

"It might not be such a bad idea Inuyasha, We don't know what kind of information they might have for us. They could be of use ti us." Inuyasha went to argue when he felt slight pain on his neck and heard slurping. He slapped whatever was on him off his neck and it fluttered down and he caught it.

"Damn flea, what the hell do you want?" he demanded.

"Well he wouldn't be here if they where a danger." Sango suggested and Inuyasha ignored her comment. The flea cleared it's throat.

"Well for you information I was here to tell there are new people in town and they're using the well to get into our world." the group gasped.

"You mean they have a piece of the shard?" Kagome said stepping towards the little flea.

"yes, or they're demons from your world who have accessed a piece of the jewel and have come to claim the rest." Inuyasha clenched his fist and the flea jumped to his shoulder.

"Well I'll rip the shard right out of their demon bodies!" he exclaimed. Dean looked over at him then around and then just shrugged it off. Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Clam down, they're probably humans. Have you ever seen any demon like that?"

"Well no but-"

"Then let's invite them over shall we?" Inuyasha opened his mouth when Miroku walked over to the two men standing quietly in the middle of the field.

"Come over and have dinner. We would be happy to have you as guests." He smiled and Sam smiled back.

"Thank you." he looked at Dean as if to gesture to say thank you and he just nodded at the monk. Sam smiled nervously and Miroku grinned widely back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, Here's another chapter because it's Christmas. I hope you all had an amazing holiday and I wish you a very happy New Year. So enjoy the new chapter and merry Christmas. Byes! :)**

* * *

><p>Dean stabbed his chopstick into his food and tried to spoon it into his mouth. His hosts looked at him strangely.<p>

"Do you not know how to use chopsticks?" Kagome asked leaning in towards Dean who was glaring at his meal. He shot her a look.

"Yes I do...I'm just a little rusty." He picked up the utensil again and struggled again to eat. He watched the others carefully as they picked up their food and eat. He continued to try and Sam cleared his throat.

"Thank you for having us over." The Old woman sitting across the table from him Nodded her head.

"Your welcome but in return of my hospitality I have questions for you." Sam swallowed his food and nodded.

"Okay what are your questions?" She stood and put her bowl away.

"You are not from this time are you?" Dean coughed on his food.

"What are you talking about of course we are." Dean quickly stated with nerves in his voice. They all gave him a suspicious look. He set his bowl down in frustration. "Well neither is she!" he shouted pointing at Kagome. The old woman sighed.

"I know, that is how I figured out you where from her time. She told me." Dean shot a look of anger Kagome's way and she gulped and nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"yeah well it's kinda obvious with the way your dressed and well the gun and all." Dean put his hand and his gun and pouted.

"She's great." he whispered. Sango gave him an odd glance. She turned towards Miroku.

"Did he just call it a she?" He shrugged and Sam interrupted.

"We are from her time." he stated ignoring Deans glares. "And we're here on a mission." The old woman nodded.

"Yes Miroku told me about it. Why do you seek the shards?"

"Someone put us up to finding them."

"So like a job?" Miroku asked.

"Kinda, more like a favor." Sam explained.

"Who called in the favor?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms.

"An angel named Castiel. The angels up in heaven told him they need the shards so they could be destroyed and so he sent us. We owe him one." Dean classified. They All looked at him in confusions and Kagome looked shocked.

"You mean like the Christian heaven right? Like in their bible. I didn't know it existed." She said looking at Sam, he nodded.

"Yeah It exists all right and those angels want that jewel and they will stop at nothing to get the jewel and that will end in disaster."

"What kind of disaster?" Kagome asked.

"Thousands will die. Humans, Demons, priestesses and priests, everyone." Sam explained. All the faces grew grim.

"How do we stop them?" Inuyasha asked standing.

"You don't, you give up the jewel." Sam said.

"We don't have it. The shards are scattered around Japan and a Demon by the name of Naraku has the most shards."

"Well lets go hunt down this Naroku guy." Dean said standing up. Sango stood up folding her arms.

"It's Naraku and we can't find him he's hidden from us. We have been looking for the past several months."Dean pulled his gun out and checked his bullets then shoved the magazine back in the chamber.

"Let the experts try to find him. Come on Sam. Thanks for the meal and we'll be back in no time." Dean walked out the Door and Sam smiled nervously and followed Dean quickly.


End file.
